User talk:Mndarrr
Leave me a message if you have any questions! Just click the "leave message" button. Be sure to sign your posts with ~~~~ so I know who wrote it. To see my archived messages, see Archive 1. __TOC__ Oh my gosh, the Apple Juice page is just so pretty! <3 Loobydotlu (talk) 11:37, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for saying hi; I know I made a lot of changes in a short time period, and I wasn't quite sure that was okay. For the first time, I had the spare time to get through the quests early, and apparently before anyone else had time to edit the wiki; I was a little nervous about creating so many new pages, but I knew they'd be useful to people getting the quests later. I brought it up in .com chat and a few people grumbled at me, saying they never use the wiki because of all the "wrong information" and that people should leave editing it to "the professionals." (Which I told them wasn't the point of a wiki.) I've been doing bits of wiki editing for years; I'm good with the standard formatting but still a little lost on things like tables, and the switch here between source & visual sometimes confuses me. (I'm used to working with just source code, and the default being visual throws me off.) When I've got some spare time over the next few weeks, I want to make a blog post about fertilizing crops, with pictures of all the different crops at all stages, so people can know to fertilize the cumin before the clover. ErisLordFree (talk) 20:35, March 23, 2014 (UTC) There's a new update today (Mar 25, 2014), with at least one old quest (Romancing the Stone) revived with small changes, and apparently some of the building recipes have changed. I don't know how to add an update category or add things to a category once it exists. ErisLordFree (talk) 18:23, March 25, 2014 (UTC) I'm not on the wiki editor's Facebook group because I don't have a Facebook account. (I agree that wikis are a horrible place to have conversations.) That's also why I didn't start playing HBM until last December; I'd been hearing about it from Glitchy friends for a couple of years, but until there was a .com version, I had no access. Aside from the buildings, there are a lot of other changes--it looks like all the small quests retired last October are active again, some with slightly updated details. I'm not sure how we want to go about editing the ones that are the same--just remove the "Old" label and the retirement notice? Or remove the Old label and add to the notice, saying, Retired in October, Reactivated in March? I'm going through them very slowly and taking notes so I can compare to the originals. I've also found a new quest in Vix, involving Miranda, but I don't have time right now to set up a new quest line page. ErisLordFree (talk) 23:07, March 25, 2014 (UTC) the London Wishing Well is comming up red 02:17, March 29, 2014 (UTC)Grandmadotson (talk) the word gift which is included in dragonfruit juice (how to get) is red under eggnog, I removed the quest that was in the 2012 frost fayre as it isn't avaliable nor searchable Grandmadotson (talk) 05:12, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Under Catagories on right hand side where the updates go, (I did not put any update in as we are changing things) should quest be included in the drinks that are needed for quests? I didn't do it but can go back later if you want.05:20, March 29, 2014 (UTC)Grandmadotson (talk) The Smelly Goblin starts the quest that belongs with The Shady Goblin, it is from the new quest line, 02:27, March 30, 2014 (UTC)Grandmadotson (talk) The Silent Ninja Rod is a type of fishing rod item. This rod was introduced in the This page is a list of all the game content added during the March 6, 2014 game update.and is used by Ninjas for fishing. There are several like this and the "This page is a list of all the game content added during the March 6, 2014 game update, and I don't know how to fix them, if you let me know I will be happy to do so. I am not really tech savy but I can cut and paste and change things lolGrandmadotson (talk) 04:46, March 30, 2014 (UTC) the items in the "receipe" that have a templet come up with the picture and the ones that do not come up in red, if I change the to I do not get a picture just the name but it is not in red, I am working on creations under crafting if you need me to stop please say so and I can.Grandmadotson (talk) 07:28, March 30, 2014 (UTC) I will admit to being OCD about certain things. Under the quest I have found at least three different sentences saying that the item is not needed for quests at this time. I know that in the light of eternity it really doesn't matter, is there one phrase that ya'll preferr there? lol I keep telling each of you I am weird. left a message on Melena's talk page also, please look at how I did the black ink, and with all the admin's form a consensus if that is how you want it done. Thank you Grandmadotson (talk) 05:07, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Crops: Haven't done the crop blog thing yet, but I've started getting pics of all the crops at all three stages--just started, half done, and ready to harvest. I've got about half of them done (all the under-5-hours crops) and have added what I've got to each crop's wiki page. Later, when they're all done, I'll put together a post comparing them. ErisLordFree (talk) 20:46, April 1, 2014 (UTC) I just ran across (green Dye) that has Shop Locations listed as "can purchase at", things that can be purchased at other than through the almanac do ya'll want Shop Locations or do ya'll preferr a list of the places? For example (and I have to go back and edit a lot) things that can be purchased at Eddie and Sons, which I updated as under shop locations it only states blueprints, hope this makes sense.Grandmadotson (talk) 00:32, April 3, 2014 (UTC) I'm thrilled that the crop growth pics have a spot in the info template! I'm working on the last one (for now); the Gold Apple/Shimmer Tree will, of course, take a few more days before I can take a screenshot. (I've hidden them and used neverwither potion, because I don't want them fertilized before the screenshots. After that, I'll leave them out so they can get rainbows.) When October rolls around, I'll do Candy Bones. When I've got time to be coherent about it, I'll do a blog post pointing out how to recognize crops easily; while there are no hard-and-fast rules about fertilizing, I think it's safe to say people would rather their ready-to-harvest barley was rainbowed before their wheat. I'll also start tagging the starium route locations, and at some point we can figure out what to do about pictures. I can't get decent screencaps of entire locations except for the very largest, where I can zoom out, but I've started capturing close-ups of the vine, weed & starium when I run across them on the route. ErisLordFree (talk) 04:52, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Quest Page Reorganization I reorganized the quest page to make it clearer which quest lines are in a sequence and which ones are optional (the old headings of "Europe Quests" and "Nanjing Quests" didn't state this, and didn't include the Cold Sahara Night line which is in Africa). The Next Chapter is a pre-Update quest, which is why I removed it from the page. CuCN (talk) 18:46, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Hello Mndarrr, I have a problem with the Uppsala Creep Vines Quest. I have collected 3 but I need 4 to progress further. The 4th one does not show up on my screen and I've refreshed the page several times. I also have a creep vine on my homestead but I can't harvest it. Is there somewhere else I can harvest a creep vine from so that I can carry on with the quest? Many thanks, Jess017 Cymothoe Sangaris location Hi there, I was wondering whether it was ok to edit one of the butterfly pages? http://herebemonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Cymothoe_Sangaris I have been hunting this butterfly, and have found it in Osun-Osogbo (Africa) where it and the White Barred Emperor are so far the only spawns I've seen (in 20 mins collecting) which makes it the best place to find them I have found! It's not on the list on the page at all though. I was thinking if the drop rate is the same for other people too it might be worth making it the fan favourite place to collect it too. I haven't yet checked the White Barred Emperor page but it may be the case that that needs changing too. Editing to add that I've just had one monarch and one swallowtail as well, but both with a Cymothoe at the same time. It is an *awesome* place to catch the red ones =D Many thanks, hope you don't mind being messaged about this, Cat xox Cataclasm (talk) 01:06, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Monster Locations Project When I was making my list of best trapping locations (User:CuCN/Favorite Locations) I noticed that a lot of monsters always appear together and have identical maps. I'm making my new page (User:CuCN/Areas) to match the maps with the locations they go with. For example, the Huli Jing has this map: We also have maps for the Palomino Pegasus and the Emerald Dragon: The Huli Jing map is a combination of the other two maps, and the Huli Jing is present at exactly those locations where either the Palomino Pegasus or the Emerald Dragon is present. By checking monster pages against each other this way, it is possible to complete the monster location lists without checking what monsters are present at every single location. I have been fixing the monster location lists with the help of this method. In addition, if we get a new monster and its map matches one of the patterns, we know exactly at which locations that monster can be found without spending the energy to visit all of the locations. CuCN (talk) 06:02, May 14, 2014 (UTC) The main idea of my project is to match up the maps with the locations that are actually represented. Although the region shown on the map is not always a good fit for the actual locations that the monsters are in (for example, the White Unicorn is found as far east as Lake Baikal even though its map region does not extend anything close to that far, while the Jackalope cannot be found in any location in the Southeast US even though its map region completely covers that area). I think the fact that the same picture on the map represents the same set of locations for different monsters is pretty reliable. CuCN (talk) 06:20, May 14, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome! ♥ How's this? History Sections I've been adding a History Section to pages as I update them, but usually not with the template. I try to put in the relevant info that'll need to be templated later. (I really really want us to have a "random notes" section somewhere - hm, maybe the forums? - where we collect details to format later.) All the monsters that have been released will have new stats, and some ingredients have changed. Regarding chained/locked/whatever quests: I'm trying to note them on the things like trap-making quests that will take a long time, or ones that are almost certain to require leaving and returning. I think the official dev term was "chained quest," but they haven't been very clear about that. ErisLordFree (talk) 20:34, June 11, 2014 (UTC) I'll put broken links in the incomplete history notes to make them more findable. (And I'll try to tag them with Incomplete too, but that's harder to remember.) I've been screencapping dialogue as I go, after the very beginning, but haven't taken the time to crop it down nicely and upload it. I have a few dialogue caps from some of the earlier quests too; when I've got spare time I can try to sort those out. (I got most of the Jade Dragon dialogue from the end of the Joke quest, I think.) The chained/locked quests are WEIRD. The most recent quest I finished, Soul Sword, is not marked as locked - but travel back to Kurume was free when I was done. I looked through the forum posts, but the main March 6 update feedback one doesn't use the phrase chained or locked post, and I can't find any of the (several) other discussions about how the free travel works; I suspect they've timed out. (Insert standard grumble about lack of in-game documentation here. These are not details we should need to search the forums to discover.) ErisLordFree (talk) 18:12, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Early Quests I've caught up on all the quests and achievements other than wishes, so I'm considering starting a new alt to collect quest dialogue and screencaps of creeps etc from the early quests. Is there a list somewhere of the ones that are most in demand? I can make sure I wait to do those when I have access to a computer with a large enough monitor to get most of the location at once; my laptop is too small for some of them. ErisLordFree (talk) 03:07, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! I've left a comment on this http://herebemonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Chirpy_chirp_chirp! page as they seem to have changed it since the article was made. i've also uploaded a pic to the comments to show where I mean... Chirpy is no longer near the water and there doesn't seem to be a Buddha there either. TY xox Cataclasm (talk) 04:31, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Annnnnd I am clearly brand-new to wikis/editing, sorry if I did this wrong. ______ Somehow I managed to get a screencap of a 'dead' shimmer plant (rainbow-free, even!). Would this be something that the wiki might want? (I say 'somehow' because Folk ferret out shimmer seed plots like nothing else! *g*) Thanks, Jacuzzi Queen (talk) 05:25, July 18, 2014 (UTC)Jacuzzi Queen No worries on building pages, when my sheep pen is finished building I'll add the updated photo - I'm not spending BNs on the coloured buildings though! If you would like me to edit the background of any pics for the new system just let me know :) Loobydotlu (talk) 18:46, July 18, 2014 (UTC) I'm sure you've told me before if I'm able to edit template categories (not the right name for them?) I'm on about - Some of the BN Animal Houses are missing from the list including the Yellow Chicken Coop and the Blue Cow Cabin. Also I'm reusing the Silhouette pics and stats pics if they are the same for different colours of Animal Houses - hope this won't confuse anyone? One day I'll have enough BNs to buy the Animal Houses..... Loobydotlu (talk) 17:19, July 20, 2014 (UTC) TY! Fixed up the Building List Template and I'll rename the dupe pics :) Loobydotlu (talk) 18:47, July 20, 2014 (UTC) New Categories I see some new categories going up and I can't find any info on them? Did I miss a memo?? Is there a new plan? (^◡^) Mel Hood (talk) 20:47, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Hello. I just sent Melena a message about decoration categories. Looks like you are working on something in that area and might be able to answer my question. I noticed a lot of the decorations have the homestead category on them. Is that right? If not, I can work on removing those. If you are wanting to organize the decorations based on their category in the shop, I have a somewhat complete list and can help with that as well. Let me know when you get a chance. Wen 724 (talk) 06:38, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Okie dokie. I'll do my best. One thing I forgot, a handful of decorations actually come up in two different categories in the shop. Do you want to default to the one that comes first or put both categories on the page? Wen 724 (talk) 06:55, September 4, 2014 (UTC) We could do that. I don't think it will be too difficult either way. I tend to get a copy/ paste thing going and it moves fairly quickly. Which ever you prefer. Also, I'm sure you guys are thinking about this, but I was wondering what do we do about the Castle Neuschwanstein page. There are essentially two different places now. The way it is before you unlock the daily quests and the way it is after. Some of the resources chaged and it certainly looks different. ''Sigh...''so much to do. Lol, there are some disadvantages to regular updates. It's hard to get caught up. Wen 724 (talk) 13:41, September 4, 2014 (UTC) So, I learned today that adding another subcategory line may not be as simple as I thought. My question to you is, would you have to do all of them or is it something anyone can do so I can help with that part? If it is really complicated, how about leaving the infobox as is with shop and decoration categories and just adding the third one to the bottom. Or using the decoration and garden/ornamental categories in the infobox and adding shop at the bottom. Either would probably be okay. The second one might make more sense. Most people are going to know that the decorations come from the shop, but might not be aware of the other categories. Whew...all of that may or may not make any senses. Let me know. Wen 724 (talk) 00:52, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Seems like I have a lot of questions at the moment. It won't last much longer. Once we get some of this decided,I'll just get busy making updates. Do you want levels on everything? I've been collecting them and there are a whole bunch of items that unlock at level 5 or don't show a level at all. Do you want that information on every page or just the ones that unlock at a level other than 5? And what about the blank ones, leave it blank on the page or maybe default to showing level 5? Thanks for the input. Wen 724 (talk) 05:15, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Sorry for my english... I represent a public center of environmental education for children from 4 to 12 years at Montpellier in France. We would like to use an image that you uploaded for the realization of an educational tool about hedge that will be available for free download from our website. To do this, we would have your permission to use this file. Of course, we will put your copyright or licence in photo crédits. The image in question is visible on this page : http://herebemonsters.wikia.com/wiki/File:Maze_hedge.png If you agree, could you specify the copyright or lincence and link to put in the photo crédits. Thank you for your reply Sincerely, Ecolotheque (talk) 16:10, January 6, 2016 (UTC)